As the value and use of information continues to increase, individuals and businesses seek additional ways to process and store information. One option available to users is an information handling system (IHS). An information handling system generally processes, compiles, stores, and/or communicates information or data for business, personal, or other purposes thereby allowing users to take advantage of the value of the information. Because technology and information handling needs and requirements vary between different users or applications, information handling systems may also vary regarding what information is handled, how the information is handled, how much information is processed, stored, or communicated, and how quickly and efficiently the information may be processed, stored, or communicated. The variations in information handling systems allow for such systems to be general or configured for a specific user or specific use such as financial transaction processing, airline reservations, enterprise data storage, or global communications. In addition, information handling systems may include a variety of hardware and software components that may be configured to process, store, and communicate information and may include one or more computer systems, data storage systems, and networking systems.
Furthermore, some IHSs may be employed to manage visual information such as stereoscopic video data. In its raw format, stereoscopic video data may be represented as two distinct, high resolution sequential sets of video frames. During the production process, these high quality image streams may be compressed using a variety of frequency and motion estimation steps depending on the encoding method used. Further, various stereoscopic encoding methods may leverage common data between the two distinct streams by looking for patterns in temporal, spatial, and intraframe areas. While such methods may provide the advantage of higher compression thereby reducing file sizes, they may also compromise image quality. The degradation in video quality may become significantly apparent in cases where encoding methods merge the distinct sets of streams into a single stream of video frames. Such methods may include half-resolution, frame interleave, time-sequential formatting, and/or the like.
Current methods of storing stereoscopic video data may rely on the aforementioned encoding techniques. However, such encoding methods may introduce undesirable complexity in the de-multiplexing and decoding stages of video processing. Often times, such complexities may result in visible artifacts degrading the entire viewing experience. In particular, half-resolution video that is encoded with intraframe frequency and motion estimation may experience significant reduction in quality. In certain instances, these methods can result in the loss of up to 75% of the original pixel data per frame of video. Thus, a need exists for methods and systems for preserving the maximum video quality of visual information, such as stereoscopic video data, after encoding.